


Sometimes, Sharks Don't Drown - Abandoned

by IraKey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Disabilities, F/F, Gen, M/M, Time Travel, Trans Male Character, there's more but it's late and I can't think of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraKey/pseuds/IraKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark (noun):a group of fish characterized by a cartilaginous skeleton, five to seven gill slits on the sides of the head, and pectoral fins that are not fused to the head.</p><p>It is commonly known that a shark may neither move backwards nor stay still, for fear of drowning. While it is true that sharks are physically incapable of swimming backwards, the second is false for some species. One such species is the tiger shark.</p><p>A simple fic in which Agent Washington must face his demons or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Sharks Don't Drown - Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fic! It's a sort of time travel AU where Washington goes all the way back and has to relive everything that's happened to him.
> 
> TBH I started writing this before the last season of RVB came out and left the first chapter sitting for a long time. So, I'm overhauling! I'm not sure how to handle the ending, but we'll see when we get to that.
> 
> This fic will be updated on a schedule between the two that I'm trying to finish. :) Let me know if you enjoy!

It was finally over. The war, the rebellions, the lies. They were home.

Home in this case was another empty canyon, surrounded by cliffs and mountains. It sounded like there was a waterfall further back. He was, to be frank, grateful that the UNSC had decided that the Reds and Blues were too unstable to return to civilization right off the bat and had decided on a slow integration to society. And since it was the UNSC and _not_ Project Freelancer in charge, surely things would go more smoothly?

“All right men, line up, double time!”

Right. 

 

Freedom. It was an interesting concept to say the least. He wasn’t sure how to handle downtime anymore, not after years of training, trying to take down Project Freelancer, jail, and then Carolina and Church’s plot to take down the Director. If it was in his old manuals, he had long since forgotten, but considering his memory, that was doubtful. He never forgot anything.  
Well, a bath was as good a place to start as any. He could hear Tucker and Caboose squabbling outside, an occupation that would last until Tucker got fed up and possibly tried to shoot Caboose, and there was almost no chance of the Reds getting close to Blue Base until they had that robot of theirs functional. Carolina and Church though - knowing Carolina, she had probably left and Church with her. Between the three of them, Carolina, Church, and himself, the weight of the Freelancer’s guilt weighed heavily.  
He couldn’t blame Carolina for leaving him though. Not only was he always the worst fighter in the team, but he was pretty useless in the mental department anyway. When had he last bathed anyway? Actually, he didn’t want to think about that too much or he would undoubtedly remember. He liked to blame Delta for his keen memory, but that had been what got him on the Project to begin with, before anyone knew of the AI systems.  
At any rate, this suit was a literal ton and a major drag taking off. His helmet popped first, and he threw it on his bed, grateful for the semi-private quarters suitable for a Commanding Officer. The suit hissed and unhinged, and he was able to step out, small, weak. He felt practically naked, though his tank and pants clung to him uncomfortably thanks to his sweat. He began to peel those off too, feeling like he was trying to remove a layer of skin.  
"Um, is this bad timing?"  
Well, shit. He finished pulling the tank off before turning, not wanting to look especially awkward. He looked about for a second, confused. That had sounded like -  
"Try looking at your suit. And, could you give me that helmet of yours? I don’t feel up to looking like a fucking Sleepy Hollow reference."  
"I thought you left with Carolina Epsilon." It was a bit unnerving watching his suit move around without him in it. He took half a step back as it fitted its head in place.  
"You don’t have to call me that. And look, I’m not going to hurt you. You should probably sit; you seem ready to keel over wobbling like that."  
He hadn’t even noticed. He sank into his bed gratefully, rolling up a pants leg to rub at the operation scars there. So many scars. He realized the prickling at the back of his neck wasn’t more sweat and looked up. His suit, Church, was seemingly staring at him. “What? I’ve not been out of that since they fixed me up in prison. I’m just sore.”  
"It’s just…different."  
"What, my suit? It’s a Freelancer suit; that’s why - "  
"No, you dumbass. You. Your scars." A big gloved hand actually reached out and poked him in the forehead, lightly. He scowled and rubbed at the spot defensively.  
"You’ve been in my head. Well, this you actually fucked with my head. Scrambled it really. You know where these scars come from." He attempted to stand again, limping to find a different shirt. He stopped when Church stepped in front of him, shrinking away from the potential contact.  
"I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do it, if that means anything."  
"You also shot at me with a laser from your face."  
The suit shrugged. “I wasn’t in full control of myself then, All I could remember was you abandoning me.”  
"I didn’t - I didn’t abandon you Epsilon. You got torn from me; I was unconscious because you kept screaming for her. Everything was screaming. I couldn’t…” He rubbed at his head again, cringing. There had been so much screaming. They had tortured him, torn his mind. Crushed it in a steely grip. In a steely…oh…fuck no…he had to let go. He needed his armor, he needed to be safe because something was touching, crushing, oh god no help –

"Washington!" It was Church. He had backed away, hands in the air, but he was much taller now. No. He had just collapsed. His head hurt, his palms were sweaty, and his mouth dry. "Wash, you okay dude?"

"Yeah. Just…don’t touch me without warning." He attempted to stand and fell again, grunting. "So why are you here anyway? I thought Carolina would’ve talked you into going exact justice or something like that." 

Church crouched, holding out a hand but not commenting on his struggle to regain use of his limbs. He felt a surge of gratefulness for the AI. There was nothing he hated more than appearing so weak. Not that Carolina understood. She just naturally made him like that. York and North though…he blinked as Church spoke, trying not to bog himself in past memories. “She did. I was going to leave without saying good-bye.”

"With Caboose that’s probably a good thing." He took the hand, leveraging himself up and onto the bed. Then Church sat the armor down, and he found himself against its side, trying to scoot away but the sheer weight of it nearly snapping the bed in half and constantly dragging him down to fill the empty space. He ended up sitting at an angle, his left knee pressed against his armor’s leg to keep from shifting down again.

"Agreed. But it didn’t seem right to leave you on a cliffhanger." Church was looking at him again; he could feel it. He didn’t respond, staring at his lap instead until Church sighed and kept going. "I’ve managed to unlock a lot of memories in the past few months Wash. I remember being Epsilon. I remember hurting you. I even remember some of the Alpha’s memories, before…before we fragmented. Sometimes I think I feel things from after too, like that EMP hadn’t completely fried him and those scraps were sent to me."  
"Is there a point to this?"  
"Yes, if you’ll shut up and let me get to it."  
He waved a hand a bit dismissively. “You should just cut to the chase. If you snuck away from Carolina, it’s not going to take her long to find you. And may I remind you, that is my suit you’re wearing. I still need it.”  
"Sorry. Didn’t realize your time was at such a premium." The sarcasm practically oozed from the statement, but he found himself lost in another rabbit hole. He needed that armor, he had to keep it on at all times. It was the only way he could be safe, could be safe, could be safe  
"Wash, snap out of it. Jesus, I think you need more sleep. I’m trying to tell you something." How he managed to make that suit snap fingers was beyond him.  
"Okay, so just tell me." He rubbed at his head again, not looking up. He needed to get control of himself, at least long enough for Church to leave and to take a bath. He wouldn’t even nap in the bed. Maybe he wouldn’t even dry off but just dress and return to his armor, to safety.  
"I’m trying, but you keep zoning out. But it’s cool, I understand. What I’m trying to say is, I’m over her. Tex.” Church waited for a response but got none, not even a glance his way. “Been over her for a few months now. And now…now I don’t know.”

"Is it because you had to fight like a baker’s dozen baker’s dozen of her failed clones?"  
"No! God Wash, sometimes I forget you’re just as much of a dick as everyone else."  
"Thanks, I think." He slowly pushed himself up to limp to the bathroom. Every joint, metal plate, and scar ached from the effort. A solid grip grabbed his shoulder, stopping him cold. He wasn’t expecting to be grabbed again and started to struggle, hitting at the solid glove. The grip tightened.  
"I’m trying to tell you that I think you’re pretty cool Wash. For someone whose a bit nuts and likes to overkill. And that…you’ve gained a lot of my respect." He didn’t relax until he was free, rubbing at his wrist and half expecting a bruise to form. "If, no, when, I come back, we should go out on a date."  
"South shot me in the ba - Wait, what?"  
"Church!" Carolina’s voice carried throughout the entirety of the base, making them both flinch.  
"Shit, I better go. Just think about what I said, okay?"  
"No, Epsi - Church, wai…wait." He was already gone though, his suit lifeless and blank. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He really ought to go take a bath before the other two started poking around. While they might not notice the two thin surgery scars that helped define his chest, he didn’t want to take any risks.

A lot happened before he saw the AI again.


End file.
